Fairytale
by RoseWaters
Summary: I wanna stand beside you as I watch everything burn...So tell me does it still suit me? slight Narusaku
1. Gate

Fairytale

By: RoseWaters

I wanna stand beside you as I watch everything burn...

So tell me does it still suit me?

She could feel the panic in the air. Taste the tension on the wind. Hear the echoes of screams all around. She loved it all.

Her foot steps would leave behind an eerie calm tone. Each stride, slow calculated. Each time her heel found stability on the ruble of an unrecognizable structure. The wind tossed her hair around her, embers from some fire that Sasuke probably caused, warming her skin in the cool night air.

She wasn't entirely sure where he was. She wasn't particularly worried.

She stopped for a moment her eyes looking to the side. There was nothing special about the building, but she allowed her fingers to graze the side of it. She pulled back, slowly, and with a flick of her finger she watched the building crumble.

The force from the destruction caused her hair to scatter along with the long cloak she wore.

She smiled to herself. Because she found it kinda funny, in a sick sort of way. There went her apartment complex. Here goes her village.

She turned back around, keeping a steady pace it the same direction. She took caution to step over the dead bodies that blocked her path. The smell of smoke and blood were beginning to seep into the fabric of the black cloak.

She felt the wind suddenly shift to the south, she let out a sigh. It happened then, a backlash, the wind surging to the north pushing her body. Turning the ruble of the collapsed buildings to nothing more than dust. Naruto, definitely Naruto.

Her eyes meet the large structure before her. The only building left standing. She made her way up the stairs, her hand keeping a firm grip on the metal railing. She stopped once she reached the top of the stair case. One gloved hand on the door knob as her eyes looked over the scene.

Once upon a time, she used to look over this railing and see a horizon of roof tops and green trees.

But that was once upon a time, and now all she saw was destruction and chaos blanketed in a sky of smoke and cries. That they created.

She turned the door knob, preparing to write the final chapter. She walked slowly down the hall, remembering what each door led to.

She didn't care to hide her presence as she neared the last door. The dead end door, nothing past it. The End.

She took a deep breath before making her move.

She burst through the door. There bodies colliding and sailing through the room. She watched his white eyes widen as he moved his body roughly. His brown hair flowing with him. Her hand made it to the small sword behind her, stabbing him through the shoulder. Her other hand breaking his arm. Her feet finally made contact with the ground, as she pressed her sword through his shoulder, forcing the blade into the drywall.

The entire event was less then a second and his body stayed slumped to the wall. His dark red blood painting vertical strips on the wall. He wasn't dead, because that's not who she wanted killed.

Neji voice was low and cold.

"Your just like your dirty fucking team Haruno."

Her eyes watched him for a moment before she let go of the hilt of the blade. Turning her attention to the desk and the two people facing her.

Her eyes wandered over the final two people in the room. She heard a mutter, and her attention was drawn to him. His eyes looking around the floor and walls.

"Troublesome."

A voice silenced his action. That soft motherly tone, that made her skin crawl.

"Stop it Shikamaru, there's no light out side to produce a shadow. Let's face it, you can't beat my apprentice."

Tsunade stayed seated in her black chair, the chaotic scene playing behind her through the large glass window. How melodramatic?

She could hear Neji struggling behind her.

"BITCH!, What the HELL did you do to me?"

She didn't turn around to look at him because he wasn't important to her.

"I poisoned the sword, can't feel a thing can you?"

She watched Shikamaru back up slightly. Her teachers blonde eyebrows nit together.

It was Shikamaru's voice that erased the silence, "Why do all this?"

Her body suddenly leaned to the right, her posture relaxed, her expression going from blank to intense in seconds of his question.

Her voice was icy, dark, verging on psychotic.

"Wanna hear a story?"

When the room gave no response, she continued.

"Once upon a time in a village hidden by leaves. There lived a horribly naive medic. Who was part of a very powerful team."

She took a slow step towards the desk, her fingers forming one seal.

"And this stupid little girl believed in anything her Hokage told her. When she was asked to go on missions she went. It's sad to say..."

She took another step, another hand sign.

"That this girl didn't know that every mission she was given with her team, she was never meant to come back from. So we went on these mission, coming back every time with the proof we were asked for."

Her green eyes lingered on the fabric of the black cloak, the dark red clouds seemingly moving through the creases.

"Then after they came back nearly dead, literally dripping their blood on this villages dirt. All the Akatsuki gone. Not even then were they welcomed back as heroes. Rather shunned like monsters. To dangerous, to much of a threat."

She could see Shikamaru piecing her words together. Tsunade said nothing, did nothing.

"And this naive little medic didn't see what was transpiring before her eyes. She was too happy, Akatsuki gone, a pretty little ring on her finger, from a man who was sure to become Hokage."

She took another step and another hand sign.

"So of course when she came home at night from a shift at the hospital, she didn't think to check her home for intruders. After all who gets attacked by there own kind? But she did, and as she was attacked from every side, held down, mouth covered. She was saved at the last minute by her teammates. And as the Anbu man lay dying on her kitchen floor, his blood staining her white tiles she listened to him express his regret. He said it was his mission, given by the hokage and the council. Assassinate team seven due to the fact that they have become a threat to there own village."

She made her way around the desk. Not looking back as Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room. There bodies splashed with specs of blood that weren't there own. She began to laugh. He tone hollow. Shikamaru looked to Tsuande as if to deny the Alleghenies, when he saw no denial in her eyes his face grimaced.

"Guess they were right, huh?"

She continued her slow pace in the Hokage's direction. She watched as her former sensei got up from her chair, moving back til her body pressed against the glass.

Her eyes moved to Shikamaru.

"You know what Tsunade said when we came back after finishing off Akatsuki? I had one of there cloaks around me, because most of my cloths were torn apart or soaked with blood after the battle. She said to me. 'It suits you.'

He stared at her in confusion, her eyes looking only at Tsunade, her lips up in a smile as she made another seal with her delicate hands. She wasn't really there.

Shikamaru's eyes meet Neji's. It was a silent acceptance. Both Ninja turned there heads to the side, not wanting to see the end of there Hokage, yet accepting it all the same. Naruto and Sasuke watched silently.

Sakura's body leaned into Tsunade. Her lips against the older woman's ears. Her voice a quiet whisper, that rang across the room.

"Does it still suit me?"

The woman's brown eyes widened as the glass behind her shattered into a million pieces. And the girl with pink hair stood there watching as blonde hair disappeared over the edge of the window.

Naruto moved forward. Positioning himself in the black chair. His arms moving behind his head as he tilted back. His feet propped up on the desk.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her onto his lap.

"Do you know how all stories end Sakura-chan?"

She watched Sasuke smirk, as Naruto continued.

"With the princess and the king living happily ever after."

Her eyes looked around, he was a king with a kingdom built of nothing.

"Only in Fairy tales."

.........................................................................

A/N: wow that was dark even by my standards. It didn't come out how I wanted. But I kinda like it anyways.


	2. Coming Undone

Fairytale

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 2: Coming Undone

Air tainted in heavy amounts of soot and dust, the particles of left over buildings and burnt belongings saturating the air in a hazy mist. Small amounts of the early morning sun filtering in through the gaps of clean air hanging in the sky.

She could feel the small smile across her face as her finger nails swirled around cool glass. Her green painted nails tracing the web like cracks left in the thick glass.

Her eyes watched the artificial night that they had created. She briefly did the math. Just how many days was Konoha going to be trapped in darkness, created by its own destruction?

She slowly let out a breath as she moved away from the window; her steps purposely heavier than normal. Her eyes watched the flames of the fire in the center of the office. She slowly sat down in the leather chair. Her fingers drawing imaginary patterns on a stack of paper work.

How many hours did she spend last night collecting every file? She slowly picked up the stack, her eyes glancing over every perfectly written line. She took a deep breath. With a flick of the wrist she watched as papers danced in the air before being caught and pulled down into the flames.

She smiled slowly, greens eyes watching the flickering of light from the flames. Her eyes found the clock.

7:57 AM

Without any natural sunlight it was difficult to keep track of the time. She did a quick calculation, her mind adding up the hours.

47 hours, the last time she slept was 47 hours ago.

She let out a heavy breath as her eyes fell on the door knob across from her leather seat. Her cheek fell into the palm of her hand. She was well aware of the presence on the other side of the door. It had been there over the entire night; which meant neither of them had slept the entire night.

She slowly closed her eyes. Her mind drifting, a phrase she heard from Kakashi year's earlier seep through her mind.

"_Insanity and insomnia go hand in hand Sakura."_

It was then that the door swung open, the force of the movement throwing it off its hinges and clattering to the ground. In a second the room was littered with shadow clones. She quickly stood up, the leather chair thrown to the ground in some haphazard movement.

She quickly caught a fist in her hand, her other hand grabbing his elbow. In one quick jerk she sent his body flying into four other clones. Her finger tips were aglow as her monstrous strength began to break bones with nothing more than a graze of a finger tip. Smoke began to filter through the air as shadow clones where brought down.

It was one fluid motion, how he grabbed her wrist, using his body size to smash her back onto the desk. He quickly grabbed both hands and pulled them above her head. Twirling his kunai through his fingers, the silver metal flashing with the light of the flame. He took a deep breath as he plunged the kunai into the palms of her hands pinning her down to the desk.

He quickly pulled out the short blade from his sleeve. The cool metal gleaming in the light as it hung above his head.

His whole body went stiff as his eyes meet the green of hers. Wide green eyes completely focused on his face, an expression between fear and betrayal crossing her pretty features. He could feel his hand shake as his body stood bend over her pinned down form.

He hadn't expected it. He hadn't expected her to look so similar after so many years. To have such wide innocent eyes staring back at him. He could feel the shaking of his hands. He grabbed on tighter his mind convincing his conscious that he had to do it for the village.

But what about Naruto? Naruto would never forgive him.

He shook his head, attempting to shake off pointless thoughts.

He felt the breath against his ear, the sweet smell of lilies cross his nose. Then the warmth of her breasts against his back.

"You really like it rough huh? The S&M type?"

He felt the searing pain next, and in a state of panic his hand went for the blade that was embedded into his abdomen. His hand grabbed at the blade only to feel her soft skin still gripping the hilt. When? When the hell did she grab the blade from him? What the fuck just happened?

"You're too soft. You stop dead in your tracks from one look."

Her hand pushed the blade in further.

"It was such a low class genjutus. Did you even notice that the paint is bright orange? You use this office nearly every day and you didn't notice the white walls were now orange?"

He nearly coughed on his own blood as he swallowed it down. His mind wondering how she knew that he used this office so frequently.

"Please stop, Sakura-san."

He felt her body press against his a little closer. One of her hands still tightly wrapped around the hilt of the blade as the other snaked around his waist.

"Shadow Clones. You and Naruto were always so good at them. You're so much like him, you know that. You both are so terrible at genjutus."

He could feel his limbs becoming heavier.

"Why, why destroy Konoha?"

"Because Naruto wants too, and I want Naruto."

He fell to his knees and she followed, her body slumping over with his. His finger becoming slick with blood, and for a fleeting moment it felt like she was hugging him softly.

"Lying bitch. He'd never…he wanted to become hokage!"

Her voice was low; patronizing in tone.

"Didn't he just take that position?"

He coughed and watched as his blood splattered across her shirt and the wooden floors beneath her.

"What the hell did you do to him! He'd never turn his back on the village. No, not unless it was for you! He'd do anything for you! What did you do to him?"

He could hear her laughter echo off of every surface and suffocate him, her body wrapping closer around his as his body became heavier, his vision blurring.

"I guess you knew him to well to trick you, your right though. He hates what he's doing right now, but I fix that easily. A few touches here and there. Some pretty words like "I love you Naruto" or "I knew I could count on you to protect me Naruto," and that's essentially it. He fucks me and everyone's happy; everyone gets what they want. Well, except you."

He could feel his body seeping with pain.

"Bitch! You fucking heartless bitch! What do you get out of it?"

He felt her fingers leave the hilt of the blade as they moved up his body and wrapped around his chin as she forced him to look at her.

"Well, it's not so much as what I get out of the village as what I get out of Sasuke. He wants the village burned to the ground and I want him. So I'm letting Naruto fuck me, so I can fuck Sasuke."

His eyes locked with hers as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"See, everyone's happy."

He could feel his vision fading as his blood painted the oak wood a cherry red.

"I swear I'll kill you! I'll kill you and spit on your fucking grave! I'll fucking kill you!"

He could barely hear her voice as he began to lose consciousness.

"_-y Konohamaru."_

She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Konohamaru's body as she sat beside his new larger form.

Her head quickly shifted to the right, and she swiftly moved through the room to the door that now lay discarded on the ground. Her eyes meet his and she watched as his blue eyes looked over the scene. Her hand grabbed his larger hand, her fingers lacing with his. He looked down to meet her gaze. For a moment she watched the doubt seep across his features.

Her other hand moved to his face, her palm engulfing his right cheek.

"Don't worry I took care of it, Naruto. You don't have to worry about it."

His palm fell on top of the one that was pressed against his cheek. His eyes closed slowly as his head titled into her light hold over him.

"That's why I'm worried, Sakura-chan."

He suddenly pulled away from her as he moved out of the room and down the hall.

"I got word, apparently Kakashi has already made it to the Sand and is requesting help. The others he sent out have already made it to their destinations."

She watched as he slowed his pace down as they made their way through the winding corridor, as not to force her to keep his naturally faster pace.

"Naruto, if Kakashi is looking for the Sands help it means he's already planned out his attack."

His voice was slightly distant, "Yeah. I know."

"I want to do it Naruto. When the time comes, I want to face Kakashi alone."

His eyes turned to her, deep blue eyes that screamed out his every thought.

"I can't ask you to do that."

She let her hand rest on his upper arm.

"Please, I won't ask you for anything but this. I have to do it."

She watched his eyes scan her face. She could feel it, his uncertainty, his pain, and his annoyance.

"You know I can never tell you no."

She watched him and he watched her.

"Let's make today really count Naruto."

Her body went ridged as her eyes looked down the hall.

His hand suddenly reached for hers. His fingers intertwining with hers as his face turned to her, a dark smile across his face.

"What is it, you're not telling me something?"

She turned back to look at him green eyes suddenly dark as she tore his attention from down the hall to her.

"I don't tell you a lot of things Naruto. Sasuke is down the hall, he doesn't want to interrupt us. I think he wants to make sure everything is in order."

His eyes looked down the hall as Sasuke approached them.

He pulled her body against his chest as he bent down to let his lips brush her ear. His voice soft, "Yeah, let's really make today count."

…..

His eyes lingered out of the shattered glass window, dark eyes taking in nothing but ash ridden skies and destruction.

He could hear the discussion behind him and he knew his mind should only be engulfed in what was being discussed right behind him. But he was lost in a sea of his own thoughts.

His mind was drawn back into the room when he felt her grip on his shoulder. Her long nails digging into his skin. She was pulling his mind out of it ravine.

"Do you agree Shikamaru."

He knew that Neji really didn't care for his opinion; the older male simply needed Shikamaru's nod of agreement to win over the small group of rebels. He almost smiled at the thought of it. The prestigious head of the Huugana clan unable to win the minds of lower ranking shinobi for a counter attack.

"Hmm, seems troublesome but it will do."

His eyes traveled back out of the window. Like hell anything that they came up with would do. Three fucking people came in and fought off over 60% of their entire forces and Neji expected some rag-tag- fucking team of misfits was going to take over the job now? Shit most of the were only chuunin.

He'd have no part of this little rebellion and Neji already knew it. What was the point of him dying?

"Shika-kun."

His eyes locked with hers; that cool icy blue that stopped his mind in the blink of an eye.

"What is it Ino?"

She leaned into him and he grinned as his hand rested on her lower back.

"It doesn't feel right."

He went blank for a moment, his hand suddenly retracting from her body. If even Ino noticed something then why, why couldn't anyone else feel what they did?

Her body pressed into his as her lips rested on his ear.

"Were missing something."

He stood up quickly, and her body followed his. He could feel Neji's cool eyes lingering on his back.

"Where are you going Shikamaru?"

He grinned from ear to ear as he pressed Ino into his chest with one arm.

"Making sure I have one hell of a good day. Since I might never have another."

He quickly left the half destroyed room with the sound of whistling and cheers behind him from the other men in the room.

Ino stumbled as she tried to match his stride.

"Where are we really going Shika?"

His fingers laced with hers as his gaze remained forward.

"The hospital."

He could hear the way the leather of his gloves squeaked as he clenched his fingers together, the better of his nerves gripping him.

…

_He only felt her presence after she had sat next to him. Her long legs stretching out as she sat on the ground. His eyes found hers as a breeze slipped through them. Short pink bangs scattering across her forehead as her long ponytail floated behind her. Her green eyes focused on the torn and weathered gloves in his hand._

"_You can't forget?" _

_He was slightly surprised at how childish her question was. _

"_You know the answer to that Sakura."_

_Her green eyes narrowed as she glared at the large stone before them; names written with careful precision. _

"_No, I don't." _

_He was annoyed by her appearance, and the seemingly naive questions she was asking. At 18 she was a very sharp witted and tongued woman. She wasn't one to have such half heart conversations. _

"_I can't forget them." _

_She stood up, her thin body shapely, lethal in every aspect. _

"_Then can you replace them?"_

_He was fully agitated, her words belittled their memory._

"_There not toys Sakura." _

_He watched her smile, her eyes swimming with sorrow. _

"_They're not gloves either." _

_He watched her walk away and smiled softly. How in the hell did she know it was a gift from his old team?_

….

He took a slow steady breath as he pushed the memory back. He heard the door open behind him. He stood and bowed politely to the red haired man.

"Kazekage-sama."

He watched as Gaara took heavy steps over to his desk and sat down. He gave a small gesture for Kakashi to sit as well.

"Kazekage, I have information in regards-"

He was cut off as Gaara pulled out a piece of paper from his desk. Bright green eyes looking over the font in a halfhearted manor; he was 27 and disenfranchised and it was apparent in every motion he made.

"I already know the situation in Konoha. I don't need you to explain it to me. Just ask what you came here to ask. I'm busy."

Kakashi leaned across the table his face covered in dirt and cuts, his silver hair in disarray, yet his eyes focused and sharp.

"We need the Sand's help to stop the takeover of Konoha."

He watched as Gaara leaned back in his leather chair, a malicious grin slipping over his features.

"To help _stop_ the takeover? I believe you have already _been_ taken over. Such a mighty nation taken over by just three people and no less your nations own rejects. The ones you so willingly threw away. Oh, how Konoha has fallen."

He took a sharp breath.

"They're not what you remember, there's nothing left of them then the monsters they've become."

He watched as Gaara's grin fell from his face, his body sitting straight up in his chair.

"I hope they burn that village to the ground. I hope to god Naruto and Sakura-san leave nothing of your fucking village."

His voice grew quiet, sharp. A large contrast from his usual laid back persona. Kakashi was utterly cold.

"You have a debt to Konoha, Kazekage."

Garra remained calm, "No, I had a debt to Sakura-san for my brother, I had a debt to Naruto for my life. I had a debt to both of them for so many things, but I don't owe your village shit, and I won't waste my men's life. "

"If you do not help Konoha remove them, then when power is regained and I am named Hokage I will not offer a treaty to the Sand. Is Konoha an enemy you can afford to have?"

The room was quiet and Kakashi's eyes remained locked on the Kazekag's.

"I have no business in this matter; it is Konoha's own internal affairs. No one listened to my request of having the execution orders dropped. Like I said Kakashi, I hope they burn your village to the ground like the trash that it treated them as."

He stood up, metal equipment chiming as it clattered together. His heavy footsteps echoing as he walked to the door, his fingers gripping the knob.

"Kakashi-san."

He stopped his eyes on the door frame.

"Could you please tell both Naruto and Sakura-san something for me?"

He waited for Gaara's response.

"Tell them I said, 'sorry I couldn't do more'."

He swiftly left the small room, the door slamming against his better judgment, his eyes lingering on his leather gloves and the stitching below the Velcro strap at his wrist.

…..

_His eyes scanned the small white box, hesitation written across his features. _

"_Oi, what is it?"_

_Naruto announced loudly for his team, "A birthday present, for old man Kakashi!" _

_Sasuke's sardonic tone responded for his former teacher. _

"_No shit dumbass. That's not really what he was asking." _

"_Fuck you, you dirty fucking bastard." _

_He smiled to himself as he opened the box. His eyes scanning the present as his two male students verbally abused one another. He felt her sit next to him, her fingers pulling the object from the box and grabbing his left hand in the same moment. He allowed her to place the glove on his hand her fingers tightening the Velcro as she spoke. _

"_It's not a replacement, since we both know you can't replace something like that. It's simply an addition, nothing more than an add on." _

_She allowed her fingers to hold his hand the palm facing up towards him. _

"_See, an addition this time." _

_She smiled and he noticed the stitching. _

"_**To Kakashi from: Rin-Obito-Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura" **_

…_**.**_

He felt his fists clench tighter. It wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to be like this. After all the work they did, after how much they gave the village! They were supposed to be hero's! Not fucking monsters.

Naruto was supposed to be Hokage, Sasuke was supposed to revive his clan and the Konoha police, and Sakura, she could have run the hospital or taken her own squad. She should have got the wedding to Naruto that she wanted. She should have become a mother. She would make a great mother.

He pushed the thoughts away. He needed to meet up with the others soon. He swallowed his feelings as he left the Sand. He'd be the one to kill them, because no one else should shoulder that burden but him. He owed them at least that. He'd end it. Then cover it up, their names didn't need this.

He stopped, his feet skidding against the dirt as his eyes meet with the small group. His body stiffened as his eyes landed on Guy. He watched as the man's head fell to the ground as his gaze lowed. He watched in silent shock as his head shifted left and right.

His head quickly shifted to the left as he lock eyes with Lee, the same gesture. He swiftly turned to Kiba who's eyes also fell to the ground. He could feel the panic settling in as his eyes searched the faces of the five men around him.

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't fucking possible. He remained still as the meaning sunk in. His eyes quickly lock with Kiba's as he spoke for the group.

"They told us all the same thing,'Tell Naruto and his friends, sorry I couldn't do more.'"

It was with those words that Kakashi realized how alone he was.

…

"_**Hey grandma can you tell me the story about the Konoha take over?"**_

"_**Once upon a time friends turned enemies as leaves burned like lanterns under a sky of dust …" **_


	3. Falling In

Fairytale

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 3: Falling In

It always felt so amazing. His hands, his movements, and the special care he took when touching her. Everything.

She felt his tongue glide along her collar bone and she instinctively gripped his shoulders tighter. Her eyes narrowed as she shivered, her breath escaping her lips in shaky gasps. He was doing everything to make it the best, her best, _their_ best. She couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped her.

He rolled off of her and they were left gasping and sweaty. Their bodies still tangled together as their eyes locked. Neither talking, the silence hanging in the air between their heavy breathing, his arm slowly extended, his large hands gripping her lower waist pulling her body into his. Her head pressed into his chest as he hugged her tightly. She could feel his shaking fingers, and the broken muttering that followed.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Sakura." _

Pulling his hand off of her she stood, her fingers grabbing his black sweater and pulling it over her naked body as she made her way to the window. Green eyes staring out onto the path of lined trees, the green of the leaves hidden under a layer of ashes. It was like they were covered in grey snow.

She shivered as her finger tips pressed against the glass.

"Thank you."

She had said it quietly, her voice barely louder than the ticking of the clock on the wall. She smiled as she saw his expression reflected in the clean glass of the office. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

She turned back to him as his head fell into the palms of his hands. She dropped to her knees in front of him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her voice was soft, and she did her best to keep it even.

"Thank you so much Naruto. You don't have to be sad. We're doing the right thing. Let's just let it all burn tonight."

…

His eyes searched the room in a nervous flurry. Foggy eyes reading each face, the shadows cast on their faces from the hanging lights showing every ounce of weary doubt.

"What the fuck did you just say Kakashi?"

Black lazy eyes meet Neji's stunned features.

"Our rebellion will fail. No other Nation is joining us."

Everyone in the room could feel the tension coming off of the Hyuuga's body. His clouded eyes searched the older ninja, as if trying to find a secrete meaning to his words.

"What excuse did our supposed allies give us in our time of need?"

Kakashi's face remained blank as Kiba's voice spoke up.

"They all said, 'Tell, Naruto and Sakura, sorry I couldn't do more'."

The expression on Neji's face said it all, his stunned wide eyes and grinding of his teeth. The room remained silent until Shino's even voice raised a question no one wanted to ask.

"Where is Shikamaru?"

Kakashi had noted Shikamaru's absence the moment he walked in and ordered the meeting. He had already put together what happened, however he refused to admit that the one man that might be able to make a winning strategy was gone. Kakashi watched as Neji's fist tightened in annoyance as he forced an even tone.

"That coward has no intention of fighting or helping us."

It was quiet again, and the room was filled with a sense of defeat. It was Kiba's quiet voice that changed the atmosphere.

"Do we really need to rebel? I…I had always supported Naruto. I…I always wanted to see him become Hokag…"

Kiba was cut off as Neji flashed across the room. Neji's palms around Kiba's neck as he held his body above the ground, Kiba's small eyes glaring as Neji's low voice came out icy cold.

"How dare you say that? Your wife is caring the next head of the Hyuuga household; do you plan to watch your son grow up in this type of world? Didn't you see what they did to our fucking village! It's in ruins!"

Kakashi watched as Kiba's eyes turned away from Neji's.

"Be a man and give your life for the future of your son and wife!"

Her voice was sharp and commanding, "Put him down Neji."

Neji instinctively let go as Tenten entered the room. His cloudy eyes followed her as her waving brown hair sat cropped at her shoulders. Kakashi was the first to ask her.

"How many dead?"

Her eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with Kakashi.

"I was only able to confirm 6 deaths in total. There are however, around 150 missing shinobi. For all my team knows there as good as dead."

A stiff silence took over the room. Kakashi moved forward, tired expression poorly hidden.

"We will attack tonight, it's not a secret that there holding themselves up at the hospital."

Neji watched him closely.

"In exactly three hours round up every shinobi that is willing or able to fight. We will surround and attack the hospital. We have no intention of capture, kill them on sight."

He began to walk out of the room, his body stopping at the entrance, his eyes turning to face everyone.

Kiba, Neji, Guy, Lee, Tenten, Shino. Everyone was elsewhere already preparing. He could see it in everyone but Neji's face. He pushed the words out.

"Say your goodbyes just in case."

His eyes caught the way Kiba looked away, disgust written across his features.

"I will see all of you here in 3 hours."

….

He could feel the wind through his black hair. His dark grey eyes staring off into the distance as he sat on the edge of the roof. He didn't look behind him when she approached. Rather he avoided her eye contact.

"Where is Naruto, Sakura?"

She sat beside him her expression suddenly dark.

"He needed some time."

She left it at that and he watched as her green eyes overlooked the village.

"You should make that face in front of him too."

Her eyes slowly shifted to meet his, her expression distant.

"This is not the face I want my fiancé to see."

He made a small 'tch' sound as he turned away. He was drawn back to her as her hand fell on his. He turned to her, her expression forcing a shiver down his spine.

"Sasuke promise me something."

Sasuke thought it over for only a second, and then pushed it down as he nodded his head, black spikes bouncing.

"Don't let him leave me behind."

He felt her grip tighten the shaking barely visible.

"Don't leave me behind. I'm not strong enough to stay behind."

The cold breeze blew through them and Sasuke found himself cold.

"I won't let you get left behind, Sakura."

Her hand left his and her expression changed to something he couldn't understand.

"Let's go have a party, for tonight. You, Naruto, and me."

Sasuke never said it, but he knew she thought the same thing. Who else would join them?

…..

His eye lingered on the monument for a moment before his hand swept over the mask covering his right eye. He could vaguely feel the swirling of the wheel as he engraved every name into his mind.

He knew he was gritting his teeth yet he couldn't seem to relax his jaw, his mind having a tug-of-war of memories.

His gloved fingers gripping the edge of the memorial, his forehead thumped hard against that cool granite stone. The burning in his throat so very intense as he stuffed every feeling down.

He lifted his head to the sky, his hand falling limply to his sides. Dark eyes staring into the dust filled sky. He'd already know what needed to be done the moment he got the call. The moment there names dropped from the lips of the Konoha shinobi in absolute fear. Two days ago he knew what he'd be forced to do, maybe he even knew before that.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pulled down the mask, and slowly opened back up his dark eyes to the world. He smirked to himself as the grey gloomy sky hung above his head.

Konoha always knew the proper atmosphere for goodbyes.

….

Neji's eyes swept around the room of around 40 shinobi, his voice at a whisper as he looked over at Tenten.

"The others, where are they?"

Deep brown eyes locked with cloudy lavender.

"Preparing….in many ways."

Neji strapped on a short sword as his eyes looked out of a dilapidated window. Nothing but barren roads filled with destruction.

"We will win. I will kill them all myself."

Tenten watched Neji's expression with a mix of pity and pain. She knew who he really wanted to see hurt. He wanted Sakura Haruno dead.

…

It was late; he knew the invasion would start sometime soon. His eyes took a quick glance around the hospital entrance. The entire hospital was in pristine condition. As if the hospital itself was not a part of the civil war that Konoha was in.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino, long blond hair swaying as her eyes took in the scene. He could see the confusion in her eyes. They were thinking the same thing. Why was there absolutely no security around what should have been a strong hold. He asked the question in a volume he knew only she would hear.

"How do we get in?"

He didn't know the layout like Ino did. After all, Ino was considered a basic medic.

"We'll enter through the second floor window and head down the hall. Once we make it to the center, we will be just above the lobby. From that position the entire hospital is accessible."

With that she moved forward and he followed her, their bodies shifting through a second floor window. He slipped in quietly his eyes searching an empty patent room. The silence and cleanliness of the room sending an uncomfortable feeling rushing through him; he followed her through the winding hallways pristine white from floor to ceiling.

She stopped suddenly, her curved body crouching to the ground so fast that his mind barely took the time to think as he followed the gesture.

"What is it, Ino?"

Her icy blue eyes locked with his.

"Can you hear that?"

She began to move forward her body low to the ground as they turned a corner, his eyes catching the frosted glass railing of the second floor balcony. His eyes narrowed as he heard the sound. A low soft melody, something both bitter and sweet to the ears. Something that he couldn't seem to remember even as it hung at the tip of his mind.

He watched as she stood up, blond hair flowing behind her silent steps. He watched her face, the way her eyebrows knitted together. He stood up as he walked over to her silent form, the sound of the melody becoming louder as he approached her.

His eyes followed hers as he saw it. His mind trying to comprehend the scene and yet the pieces not quit adding up.

There they were the discarded team seven. Sasuke sitting on top of the nurses counter his long body sitting Indian style. Eyes shut to the world as he played that haunting melody off of a worn looking flute.

He unconsciously turned to Ino, her features shifting by the second those icy blue eyes that he loved reflecting her every feeling. He unwilling turned back to team seven.

He could clearly see both Naruto and Sakura. Their bodies so incredibly close to one another as they swayed left and right together to that broken melody.

He couldn't understand. He just didn't fucking understand, why the hell they were slow dancing. His eyes ran over the lobby below him, he could clearly see their weapons scattered about the room. All there equipment discarded as if they had no idea that they were going to be hunted down.

His eyes watched as Naruto let his fingers glide through pink hair. He could clearly see Sakura's expression, and he took a step. His eyes observing both Naruto and Sakura and his mind suddenly frozen as the sound of rushing steps echoed off of the white walls.

He took another step back as the sound of the melody was suddenly drowned out. Time slowing down all around him, he noted the perfect silence as the glass from all around burst apart. Each piece floating through the air, simmering silently as explosions burst all around the hospital. His eyes watched for less than a second as glittering glass floated around the three of them in a moment of absolute silence.

Naruto grabbing Sakura, pulling her close as they kissed in the mist of explosions, Sasuke not even shifting as he continued to play a melody that no one could hear.

Shikamaru found himself caught in a suspended moment, his fingers intertwining with Ino's as they watched the self proclaimed Hokage and Sakura kiss. A feeling he wouldn't understand until years later washing over him.

Glass shards fluttering down from above in every direction. Hitting the ground around them like confetti; sounding like bells as they shattered against white tiles.

…..

"_**It was like a wedding and a funeral. **_

_** And we were the only guests that came;**_

_** To an event that never happened**_

_** For people that never existed." **_

…

The third installment of my wildly unpopular story! Yeah! XD

Two chapters left.


	4. Sew

Fairytale

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 3: Sew

_Let's sew ourselves back together again; discard all those things that slow us down. _

_Let's put ourselves back together, stitch by stitch._

_Let's weave the perfect story, stitch by stitch._

…_.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&…_

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears; feel the thick air as he breathed it in slowly. Mismatched eyes so incredibly focused on the entrance to the hospital.

Kakashi could literally feel the weight of everything pressing against his lungs. He remained perfectly still as pieces of the hospital fell to the ground. Crumbling, bouncing, and falling into nothingness.

It was slow, deliberate. His eyes shifted to the right as he felt the light touch of her finger tips on his shoulder. His whole body went stiff, the cool metal hanging so dangerously close to his neck. His eyes shifted down to the Kunai in her hand. He felt his lip twitch up as he realized it was one of his.

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him as her breath whisper softly against his ear, her upper body pressing against his back.

"Don't be so stiff. _I wouldn't stab you in the back_."

He took a shaky breath as his eyes looked away from the sharp tip of his kunai, his voice forcefully monotone.

"Is that a snide remark to Kohoha's decision to execute you?"

He stood perfectly still as her fingers brushed lightly over his shoulder as she silently slipped around him. Her green eyes meeting his, her expression carless as she nonchalantly slipped his kunai through her fingers.

His eyes washed over her for a moment. It left him uncomfortable. Perhaps he had expected her to look different, so when he saw her, when he saw Sakura, looking so entirely the same it was disturbing. Her eyes flashed in his direction and he looked back up to her face, her fingers flicking the kunai back so that it stuck into the ground at his feet.

His eyes lingered on his kunai, and then took note of her. She had no equipment attached to her, no armor. Nothing. He refocused on her face as she took a step forward, her hands behind her back. Her eyes soft as she smiled at him, her head slightly titled to the right.

"Are you playing coy with me Kakashi-sensei?"

He felt his hand shake as he watched her; her every gesture so incredibly familiar. How was he going to do it, he squeezed his fists as his eyes looked down unable to meet hers, his mind and heart conflicting.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't think I can even watch someone else do it. Sakura, run away, become a missing-nin again."

He watched her take a step back, a wave of confusion spreading over her face.

"Once you, Naruto, and Sasuke run away I'll become hokage. I will cancel the hunter-nin's mission of finding you. You can all start over and live normal lives."

He watched green eyes shift left and right, her sharp mind calculating the outcome.

"They won't forgive us, Kakashi- sensei. We murdered the council_**; I**_ murdered the council and the hokage."

He took a step forward his eyes looking past her; he could see the way her head shifted down. He watched her bit her lip, it was a habit she had developed later in her teens. It showed just how scared she really was.

"It won't matter, Sakura. I promise; I'll protect you, since I couldn't from the start."

He watched her eyes look into his, that washed out jade color observing him from a short distance. It was sudden, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I missed you so much, Kakashi-sensei."

Her broken desperate tone twisted his insides. She was so young, so pretty, and so terribly broken. He moved a few steps closer to her, his body and hers only an arm's length away. He carefully let his guard down, his arms relaxed at his side.

"I missed you too."

She looked up at him, a strangled smile across her face. She moved so quickly it was frightening. He felt her in front of him her arms wrapping around his waist as she dug her head into his chest; the warmth of her tears seeping into his shirt.

The fingers of his right hand slipping down into his weapons pouch.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei. I never really wanted to do it. We just didn't know what else to do. The hunter-nin's just kept coming. I….I see them in my dreams killing Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei. I can't sleep_**. I can't sleep**_. "

The words he had told her ringing through his head. _**'Insanity and insomnia go hand in hand'**_

He pulled her head closer into his chest with his left hand, his fingers brushing through soft pink tresses. His right hand holding a sharp kunai as he slowly slid in up the side of her waist; hovering quietly near her abdominal.

Her sobs filling his ears, his hands shaking so much it was impossible to hide. Her words were soft and shaking; her tone low and so filled with pain.

"Kakashi-sensei, am I lower than trash?"

His eyes widened suddenly, the phrase echoing through his ears. 'Am I lower than trash?'He pulled her chin up to look into his missed matched eyes, the gift from the boy who taught him that important lesson. He watched as her jade eyes shimmered, tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes widened as he shoved the kunai into her abdomen, her mouth slightly agape as she stumbled back a step, her shaking thin fingers hovered around the Kunai. Blood seeping out, coloring her black shirt a slightly darker shade and the metallic smell overwhelming his senses.

Kakashi pulled her back into his arms wrapping them tightly around her body; her knees were buckling as she gasped inaudibly. His eyes narrowing, face twisted in frustration. He shut his eyes as he hugged her tightly, his chest twisting in pain as he swallowed the burning sensation in his throat.

"No, Sakura. I'm the only one lower than trash."

…_**.. **_

Naruto's blue eyes wandered around the hospital. The now mostly destroyed building losing the cleanliness it once had. Yet the silence that only a hospital can have still making it horribly uncomfortable.

His mind wandered to what exactly Sakura planned to do just outside these walls. Was she really planning to simply go out and take on whatever group of ninja's was out there? His eyes narrowed in thought as he stared up to the now missing ceiling. There were no sounds of a battle yet, and he knew if Sakura had intentions of fighting head on there would be noise.

She was incredibly fast and incredibly strong. Her only downfall would be her lack of both chakra and stamina. Then again those were his only good point, what she lacked he had, and what he lacked she had. Yet Sasuke had an even amount of everything.

On that note his eyes wandered over to Sasuke. His dark grey eyes lost in thought. Silence their only companion.

_It w_as a surprisingly comfortable silence, considering that at some point a battle would ensue. Naruto took a deep breath, as he walked over to the receptionists counter. His eyes looking over all their discarded equipment, like its existence was mocking him, literally showing him the weight of their sins. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of Sasuke's blade, lifting up the piece of perfectly crafted and cared for metal.

He simply stared at it, then at his surroundings. All white even in destruction. The words Sakura had told him once playing in his mind. 'White is most suited for death.'

His eyes looked up the side of the gleaming metal.

It wasn't until Sasuke spoke that Naruto refocused and a conversation spread out over the silence.

"Sorry."

Naruto's blue eyes stared into the distance, blond spikes hanging limply with added length; face perfectly even.

"You know what bastard; I always wanted to tell you 'Fuck You'."

Sasuke turned away, a small grin across his features.

"Didn't you already do that?"

Naruto's head turned quickly blond hair swaying at the sudden movement, his deep blue eyes catching Sasuke's profile; disbelief written in both his features and tone as his voice rose above a whisper.

"When?"

Sasuke looked back, his ever present poker face perfectly intact.

"When Sakura said 'yes' to your proposal."

Naruto's deep laugh echoed off of every surface. His soft smile turning surprisingly cold as his head fell into the palm of his hands; a soft inaudible cry shaking his shoulders and voice.

"Hey bastard, don't apologize. It's fucking creepy."

…..

Kakashi let go of her, his eyes watching as her body fell to the ground unmoving. Pink hair spreading over the ground with a certain kind of ordered chaos.

Blood pooling around her small frame; pink hair staining into some muddled copper color. His mind unable to pull his eyes away from her motionless body that lay across the ground in a heap. The thumping of his heart resounding in his ears, deafening out his surroundings while the shaking of his hands rendering them uncontrollable.

He could hear the words repeating over and over again in his head.

"_You killed Sakura."_

"_You killed Sakura."_

"_You killed Sakura."_

"_You killed Sakura."_

His shaking hands suddenly clasped over his ears in an attempt to silence a voice that didn't exist, his eyes still staring at her body. Limp, unmoving, DEAD.

He needed to calm down.

He felt the sensation before he knew what was happening. His eyes lingered on the ground as his body collapsed hard against the stone ground. His eyes lingered on her unmoving body pink hair obscuring her face. He felt a wave of silent panic wash over him. He mentally told himself to move his right arm only to have his head jerk roughly to the right.

He had no control of his movements.

He could feel the short stab of pain against his right rib cage as his limp body was kicked over. His eyes took in the sight of grey murky skies before he caught sight of her legs as she bent down, her fingers wrapping around the kunai that he was once holding.

It all came together in that second as her body straddled his. She had put him in a genjutus and used Tsunade's technique to fuck of his body movements. His voice came out passive as he stared into her blank expression.

"How did you trap me in a genjutus with the sharingan activated?"

Her eyes stared into his.

"Sasuke told me how to, he said to place the genjutus on the eye itself."

He looked her over best he could from his immobile position on the ground, her slim small frame straddling him a kunai hovering right above his neck. He was going to be killed by a 100 pound pink haired woman, there was something emasculating about it.

"You don't have to hesitate, I didn't. I had full intentions of killing you."

He watched her smile, something in her grin sending a shiver down his spine.

"What a low way to do it Kakashi-sensei. Did you really think I would give a shit? Did you think I would feel bad for getting my revenge? Did you think for one second that I would believe anyone in this village would save me?"

He watched her passively taking in her words. Noticing just how screwed up she really was. He wondered when she lost it. After all Sakura was the best liar of his entire squad, she used to be so good at controlling her actions and expressions during missions.

Her voice was suddenly loud.

"Are you going to let all these ninja watch you die? How many are there Kakashi? 100, 150?"

He continued to watch her, his mind testing and memorizing body parts.

"Something like that."

She pulled back the kunai her body still straddling his as she stared up into the sky.

"All those shinobi and not a single one is coming out to help you. You know I just saw Shikamaru and Ino before you came. Well I only saw them briefly; Sasuke is so fast to attack. I don't even know if there is anything left of them after the explosion that you caused. Oh, but I am sure Konohamaru's body can still be buried. I only ran him through with a sword. What a waste, it was my good one, but I just didn't want to deal with pulling it out."

His eyes watched her as she stared into the sky a smile across her face as she reminisced.

"You killed Shikamaru, Konohamaru, and Ino?"

Her voice was off handed, "I didn't kill Shikamaru that was Sasuke."

It was the first time in a long time that Kakashi felt a sense of fear.

"Oh but it was all me for the council. Do you have any idea how they begged and graveled at my feet for forgiveness as I cut them to pieces. It was so much fun taking off their legs first, watching them crawl around on the ground like the dogs they are. I was laughing so hard as that old Hyuuga bastard begged to forgive him. He just kept crying 'let me see my grandson before I leave this world'."

He watched as she laughed deeply.

"Wasn't the Hyuuga clan supposed to be known for their pride? The old bastard pissed all over himself before I slit his throat."

It was so fast he nearly missed it. Neji leap through the trees arm out stretched as his fingers wrapped around her throat there two bodies sailing through mid air. He could see the rush of green and pink, Lee's and Tenten's voice at a high screech as they screamed for Neji to stop.

His upper body was lifted up and he could hear Anko's voice as his eyes found the fight. He had missed something in that slip second. Sakura was skillfully avoiding Lee's kick as Tenten kneeled before a bleeding Neji who was sprawled across the ground and struggling to get back up.

He could hear Anko's panicked voice, "Everyone attack her! Take her down before the other two show up!"

The noise was suddenly intense. He felt the ground beneath him shake and suddenly rocks the size of small houses were raining down. He watched as Shino skidded to a stop next to them. His cool composure unable to hide his lethargic movements. Anko's commanding tone catching his attention.

"Where is Kiba? We need him to track down the rest of team seven!"

He watched as Shino turned his head towards them.

"He never showed up. I couldn't find him; perhaps he decided to stay with Hinata. I think they both still feel team seven is in the right."

Anko's shrill voice echoed around them, "Fuckin' bullshit! Did he ever think that maybe none of us want to do this either? Did he ever think that it's fucking necessary at this point? He's being a fucking bitch!"

Kakashi watched as Shino stood up, and calmly brushed himself off, "I will call the medic over."

He felt Anko's grip tighten on his shoulder as Shino disappeared into the chaos.

"Fuck, I said too much."

Kakashi would have held her hand if he could have.

"Work on you language. No women should sound like that."

Her eyes were on the distance, she was clearly searching for the medic as well, as if she doubted Shino's words.

"Go fuck yourself while you read your books Kakashi."

She moved and he could feel the bark of the tree against his limp body. He meet the eyes of a stuttering medic, his hands glowing with Chakra as he shakily examined him. He slowly found Anko's gaze, her curved figure looming above him, a childish grin across her face.

"That is the last set of students you ever get."

And just like that she was gone. His eyes meet the medics.

"How long is it going to take you?"

The young boy refocused.

"30 seconds, she only detached a nerve in you cerebral. If she had gone for the spine it would have taken a week and about four medic of a higher level."

He was about to ask a question when it happened. That loud booming sound that crashed around him as the hospital crumbled to pieces.

He stared on in silence as the looming shadow spread out across the horizon. His body lay slumped against the tree trunk his eyes taking in the sight of the nine tailed fox. That sickening demonic chakra wrapping around everything; sending a wave of silence across the battle field; he barely whispered the command.

"Hurry up."

His eyes lingered on the looming figure as the dust and debris began to settle. Kakashi stared ahead as the two figures in the center of the hospital became clear. His head shifted in her direction as she screamed his name in a tone of voice that brought back so many memories.

"Naruto!"

He watched as Sakura ran forward, pink hair spreading across grey sky in what seemed like slow motion. He could hear the desperation in her voice, and see the panic in her movements.

There stood for all to see, Sasuke with his sword embedded in Naruto's heart, his blood clumping to the ground in hurried waves. The kyuubi standing tall and ominous above the scene, something about it strangely ironic.

It was so sudden, so unexpected. The way Sakura suddenly stopped her body perfectly still. Kakashi saw in that moment what no one else did.

It was the way Naruto only saw her, like everyone and everything between them was gone. He watched in silence as he read Naruto's moving lips, a forced smile stretching across his young tired features. It was in those seconds, those few lingering seconds that the world came shattering down around him.

He watched quietly as Naruto's body hit the ground, the way Sasuke took a small step back his head down, black hair covering his face from view. It was so obvious yet it seemed impossible.

All eyes looked on in stunned silence as the Kyuubi agonizing roar shook the entire village.

Naruto was dead.

…

A/n: Such a long chapter! But I definitely want it done by the next one. Oh and btw, characters are gonna be dying, hahah "gonna". So for the weak of heart; DON'T READ THE END! Oh and Naruto is really dead. Seriously, no one expect him to come back.


End file.
